Flaming Hope
by Flame Legend
Summary: The war of humans and Pokemorphs, in the future of our world. The victor... Rule the world in luxury... The loser... Has lost complete hope. What will happen to our world on it's way to dawn? How will this affect the world, and all who live in it? Who knows... Only one strand of hope is left, and this one affects all life as we know it...
1. The Beginning

_**Flaming Hope...**_

_**Sup everyone Flame Legend here so not to confuse anyone just call me 'Legends' Kay? Alright about this story, I don't really know if you'll like it or not but that's okay. **_

_**So this story takes place on planet Earth let's say there was a war against humans and Pokemorphs and those morphs won.**_

_**Yeah I know this story has probably already been made so why bother right? Well it probably has been made but not by me! So... Yeah... How would it be if they won? Well let's find out**_

**_So know let's jump into the story sorry but I won't be joining... See ya when ya get back. Later._**

**Prologue: The beginning**

****The year 3001, The world has been devastated by the rage of war. Humans... No longer rule the world as the dominant species. Hmm... I don't know what this world looked like before I was born... But I'll tell you... Almost everything I know...

Nobody knows what happened except for those who lived at that time... It's a shame they died... But at least they gave us some good pics of what used to be. Around the 23rd century scientists began fusing humans and Pokemon together trying to create this... Super human... Or something... But instead got Beings called Pokemorphs.

To be honest it sounds stupid to me. Well going back these Pokemorphs were hated and hunted because they were considered freaks and monsters, heh they still are, but for good reason. Then a few years later they were completely isolated, from all contact nobody even dared look at one.  
Then probably around the late 25th century, they were taken as slaves being used for selfish reasons. Then... later off into that century they were considered as equals... with benefits... It looked like the age of peace had finally come... Such a pity... That it didn't last...

About 60 years ago, several Pokemorphs began wondering why would they live alongside such "Pitiful weak and pathetic creatures" Known as humans. These... Ideals they had made them see us as, "Mistakes by Arceus or whatever they follow..." and they were the greatest solution. The same thing about Pokemon calling them "Inferior copies" that were unfit to live in their ideal world.

These ideals spread like a rumor, more and more Pokemorphs began having the same ideals and thoughts. and then they declared war on both humans... and Pokemon. Every man, woman, girl, boy, young, or old, and Pokemon was involved... We couldn't lose... We couldn't have given up! SO WHY DID WE!? WHY'D WE STOP!? WHY DIDN'T THEY KEEP FIGHTING BACK!?

Ugh... Sorry about that... I got carried away... Where was I? Oh yeah... By the end of 2985, the war was officially ended... But they are still resistance, large areas still in conflict and battle, some destroying the world as I speak. Ugh... Morphs live in vast utopias from the ruins of humans hopes, dreams, and truth and keep Pokemon as pets... Rich Pokemorphs sometimes keep human children as pets mistreating them as much as they want. And us humans... who aren't pets... We live in ruins, broken old battlefields, and easily decaying battle scared buildings in poverty...

If your a Pokemorph then you got it all, Grade "S" Technology, healthcare, perfect living conditions, education, meals anytime any day, and your pretty much never poor. But if your human, everything's the exact opposite, you have no food, water, and worst of all you have to listen to your... Ugh morph 'overlords'.

You can't steal, or piss 'em off or your good as dead... But hehe it's so fun. There's no haven I'd already been go there if I could... But there isn't. Humans always fighting against themselves just for one small crumb... It's disgusting! Those morphs could care less about us... not even giving us enough if not any food to live on! They give food to humans who would attack and kill their own children to entertain them! They don't care! To them were just toys to play with until were broken into tiny pieces,and then they'll go on to their next victim! AND I HATE IT! Everyone's given up... You might've given up too... But as for me... I'll never give up. Within the deepest darkness there's always a small glimpse of light... and I'll follow that light to Dawn.

Who am I? My name is FlameRai Legend but just call me Flame. I'm one of the many thousands of humans living in the ruins of... What was it again... I think it was called New York or whatever it was called... I have two half brothers my father died almost at the end of the war or that's what they say... My older half brother is Laguna... But I call him Frost... It suits him, his father died years ago. My younger half bro is called Jake but I like calling him Spark, His dad was killed with our mother... The only family members I have left... Well at least I think they are. We live in um... I think the Manhattan island ruins... Or is it another Island in New York? I don't know I'll have to ask. Well unlike... Every other human in this dump I raid the... Overlord utopia. You should see their faces. Well you can't trust anyone in the ruins, almost no friends, not much teamwork, and betrayal... Such dishonor... Oh well this is my world, what's yours?

* * *

_**Whelp there ya have it Flame's world filled with darkness... You could tell some of his personality by this I guess... Or can you? Well this shows the state the world is in what will the first chapter show? We'll find out when I make it. But, it might show how life is in the city.**_

_**Okay why New York? Well to me it fits... Why Manhattan? Well I was actually thinking of another island... Dang I can't remember... But yeah that's the only one I could think of... I might upload it when I remember what the other island is... I might... But that doesn't matter now.**_

_**Burn Brightly, On the way to Dawn.**_

_**Later.**_


	2. Livin' Life

_**Alright sorry for the long delay some stuff had to be done...**_

_**Anyway here's where the story starts I'll try to be more active...**_

_**So here's the way it is:**_"talking" 'thinking' _telepathy_

* * *

_**Livin' Life**_

POV: Flame

Age: 16 1/2

Species: Human

Location: Morph City

Time: 9:02 A.M.

"HA!" I yelled as I watched those idiots bump into each other, "What? HEY A HUMAN!" Uh oh... Guess I shouldn't have yelled.. "Sup..." Was all I could say before an Ice Beam nearly hit me in my head, "Well look at the time, gotta go." I was just sitting on the roof of a small building then get attacked.. Well this means only one thing grab whatever I can as fast as I can.

I jumped off at the other side into an alley while a Feraligatr morph and an Snorunt morph came from the corner and started chasing me, ah good times. I had already gotten some bread which I took when they didn't notice, but now time to cause trouble.

I put some headphones I stole on started listening to music, I don't wanna hear them yell at me. I ran out of the alley and turned my head towards a small bagel shop and run towards it, "Thanks." I said as I swiped the bagels out of the hand of the shop owner who was about to give them to a tall male Zoroark, "THIEF!" Dang I heard him even with the music. HA!

POV: Zack Strife

Age: 17

Species: Zoroark morph

Location: Morph City

Time: 9:10 A.M.

'Huh? Who was- Oh wait it was that human I've heard about... He stole my bread.. Whatever I can buy more.' My thoughts were interrupted as a Feraligatr and Snorunt morph came running past me. "Hey who was that human?" I asked a morph that was close by, "Hm? Oh your from the upper class.. Well that's the creature that that has been at our tales ever since he was born!" The morph said, "And... You haven't stopped him?" "It's to much of a bother to try and catch him besides they have it.."

'So he's a problem.. Sounds interesting... I'll follow them...' I thought and started running off into that direction.

Main POV

City River Front

Elemental attacks fill the air as angry morphs forming into a mob of only ten followed by the whole entire city police chase a lone off of the streets and into the river front at the edge of the docks, he jumped into the water and swam under and behind an empty boat climbing up onto it still hiding while some water type morphs jump in after oblivious to where he had went.

"Hmm... Pretty clever... I don't see why humans are considered stupid..." A Zoroark said sitting down on one of the other boats watching.

'Alright let's see...' The teenage boy said peeking his head out and spotted a few fuel buckets filled with oil next to the large mob, 'yeah...' He looked like any human would except for his golden hair, bright green eyes and slightly skinny figure.

He took a small lighter hidden in his shoe and lighted it, he moved out of his hiding spot and threw it onto one of the buckets and ducked down. All that was heard was a large series of multiple explosions and screaming. "Hmm... I've seen enough... I should visit the lower district more often..." The Zoroark morph said standing up and started to leave.

"YEAH AWESOME!" The boy yelled and jumped only to get grabbed by a flying type morph, "Aw dang..." He then said, and was slammed onto the ground, "ow..."

"Ha now we have you!" The flying type said as other morphs came and surrounded him, "Aw..." "Have any last words before you die!" A Scyther said walking up to him with it's blade arm raised ready to cut his head off, "Uh yeah I do it's a shame today's not that day.." The boy said pulling a ball out of his pocket.

"SMOKE BALL!" He yelled and squeezed it making smoke appear everywhere. "A series of taunts and disses came out until the smoke lifted and when it did he was gone, "Ugh where did he go!?" Most yelled as they all looked around. "Ugh no use... He's gone... Back into the ruins..."

* * *

_**Alright that's it for this part!**_

_**I actually remembered what I actually wanted it to be I wanted Long Islands or something like that...**_

_**Well Anyway Zack the Zoroark seems interested in humans. Hmm... Interesting.**_

_**Well Flame is going home.**_

_**Well... That's it.**_

_**Burn Brightly, On the way to Dawn.**_

_**Later.**_


	3. The Not So Great 'Great' Plan! Pt 1

**Aw dang... Hey guys... Yeah I'm still alive.**

**Yeah sorry for not uploading anything, I've just... had some problems... But I think I got better at writing too.**

**This is the best time to see if I improved or not... I don't know... Now... Where we're we? Oh yeah!**

_**and here's the way it is:**_"talking" 'thinking or quoting' _telepathy_

* * *

_**The Not So Great 'Great' Plan! Preparations.**_

POV: Flame

Age: 16 1/2

Species: Human

Location: ?

Time: 10:00 AM.

"Hehe lost 'em again!" I said triumphantly as I ran through a hidden passage I happened to dig up myself. It was a long dirt tunnel I managed to make with something I think used to look like a spoon. The tunnel was pretty sturdy all the way through, but it did get slippery and muddy whenever it rained above. It took me a while to get here though since it was kinda hard to find while at the docks or whatever they call it... That place doesn't even look like a river to me...

Well whatever it's called at least I got away, YEAH! I started walking the further in I got in. I put the headphones back into my ears when I noticed they fell out, did I also say I stole an mp3 player? I sometimes let my little bro play around with it, he said there were games to play I don't really care though I just want the music so I ended up naming it the mp3 player simple right? "Ugh... Man it seems as if this thing gets longer each time I pass through here..." I said out loud as I finally started to see the end of the passage. As tired as I am I don't wanna run, but I did. It was in the passage so when I came out my eyes had to adjust to the light... Or what's left of it.

The morphs blocked the Ruins from the City, another reason to bust into that place and take what I can. "Better get there fast..." I said looking at the bagels I managed to snatch from that bakery, strange that Zoroark didn't chase me.. Oh well makes my life easier. I looked up at the Ruins and exhaled all the toxic fumes in this dump, "Ah... Home sweet home..." I said as I ran through the cold hard floor, yeah I don't wear shoes and I've lived in here so much that my lungs seemed to have become immune to poison... Well that's what I think. I ran as fast as I could holding the bagels in my hands, feeling the cold hard floor on my already tired feet. Now all I have to do is get home safely...

POV: Zack Strife

Age: 17

Species: Zoroark Morph

Location: Morph City, The Zoro Manner

Time: 10:30 AM.

"Well for once something interesting happened today.." I sighed as I walked into the large mansion, the same way I do every other time I go out. All this time I've traveled through the upper district and never saw anything out of the ordinary or interesting happen, while all this time in the lower district there was a first class seat of entertainment chasing a little human around... I wish I lived there. "Hello sir how was your day?" The maid asked as I walked by, "Hm? Oh hello it was interesting." I said looking at her.

"Interesting? Hm, you always seem disappointed whenever you come back. Something new happen?" She asked, "Hmm... Well yeah you can say that.." I answered as I continued walking towards an elevator, this place was more then big if I had a say I'd call this a tower. I pressed the button as soon as I got into range and waited for the doors to open. 'Hm... I wonder how humans live in the Ruins...' I thought as I walked into the elevator as soon as it opened and pressed the button to the tenth floor, yup big...

I waited to get to the floor I also thought of ways on how the human could trust me I'm just too curious to just sit and watch. Besides my class wanted me to learn about humans anyway even though my older sister rejected, I'd be doing some work and fulfilling my curiosity at the same time too. Win-win situation. Once the doors opened I wasted no time walking out, this floor was the one me and my siblings rooms were, plus the kitchen.. Well one of them and the living room. Our parents had already left us years ago, they didn't abandon us though they just had business in other states they never told us what. We sometimes talk to them on the phone or projector either one.

"Hey I'm home." I announced as I walked into the living room, "YAY! Zacky came!" My little sister Lilly yelled as she ran up to me giving me a really big hug. She was a seven year old Zorua Morph, our older sister Lillith on the other hand was eighteen making her our second legal guardian while our parents were gone, She was a Weavile Morph and she never stopped to show how sinister she was. She wants our younger sister to grow up like her spoiled, mean, dirty minded and a flirt I guess that's why she's called Lillith... She never ceased to amaze me with her new sinister plan of the day. She usually tries flirting with some of the guys at our school though it never really works, she just rages, forgets the guy and goes on to the next person. I think it's stress or stupidity which makes her like that.

"U-uh Lilly your squeezing too hard again..." I choked out when my little sis started hugging my neck, this is what gene splicing does to children... "Oh sorry." She giggled and let go. "How was the... Up.. Upper.. District doing today?" She asked curious in if I found what our older sister called 'The thing to ease my little brain.' She gets on my nerves a lot... "Uh... I went to lower district this time.." I told her. "... There's another district...?" She asked lowering her ears when she heard 'lower', another word for her to learn. "Well yeah and I did." I said, when she heard that her ears sprung right back up, "You did!? What was it? Was it real!? Is it even an 'It'!?" She asked with a million questions popping out of her mouth as the seconds passed. "Uh... I'll tell you later." I said as I walked passed the questions and sat on the couch trying to think of the- ... Wait... "THAT'S IT!" I yelled practically jumping out of my seat as Lilly flinched a little making her questions stop. "Yeah that's how I'll do it! IT'S THE PERFECT PLAN!" I yelled out laughing while Lilly thought that the 'interesting thing' I found had completely melted my brain or something our older sister finally walked out of the kitchen holding a knife. "I swear Zack I'll stab you in the balls if you make another sound!" She yelled glaring at me making me hide behind the couch, Hey she's scary! Seeing me act normal or what she thought was normal Lilly stopped shaking and turned to Lillith and said, "Hey Lillith! Zack finally found the thing he was looking for in the other District."

"Huh? Other Dis- Oh you mean the Lower District." Lillith corrected. "Well good for you, but that still doesn't count for making noise. I'm cooking." She said. "Hurry! Speed-dial 2 for emergency poisoning!" I said to Lilly, "Ha. Ha. Very funny..." Lillith said and went back into the kitchen. Well now that that's over with, it's time to prepare my plan for tomorrow.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. I'll try to be more active though, but expect me to be around on Sundays uploading something new hopefully...**

**What plan is Zack thinking well nobody knows. What we do know is that he's preparing for tomorrow.**

**Well yeah that's it and remember.**

_**Burn Brightly, On the way to Dawn.**_

**_Later guys._**


	4. The Not So Great 'Great' Plan! Pt 2

**Hey everyone yeah I'm still alive well I am here on Sunday at least... Well it's Summer now school did finish for me like two weeks ago I think, but I'm back now. I also noticed each chapter is pretty short I'll try and make it longer.**

**Well let's go and see what Zack is planning shall we.**

**"**Talking", 'Thinking or Quoting', _Telepathy_

* * *

_**The Not So Great 'Great'**_**_Plan_**

POV: Zack Strife

Age: 17

Species: Zoroark Morph

Location: Morph City, The Zoro Manner, Front Gate

Time: 3:50 PM.

"Alright! I'm ready!" I said in front of the gate to my two sisters, "Now Lillith don't and I mean DON'T burn the building down! Please!" I pleaded to my older sister. Why, because the creature she was cooking over cooked and burned the kitchen! Luckily we have twenty more kitchens. "Oh shut up!" She said and looked away pouting. "Take me with you!" Lilly said and ran up to me holding my legs so I couldn't leave, "Oh come on Lilly you know it's dangerous besides you still have school." I said, "Ha! Like you don't!?" Lillith responded making Lilly squeeze my legs harder. "Ugh! This is the last month nobody will miss me!" I said and pried my little sister off of me.

"Now Lilly I'm gonna need you to stop our older sister from burning everything down. That's why you have to stay, okay?" I asked hoping she'd accept while Lillith growled a little and stomped off pouting. Lilly stayed quiet but nodded. "Good now I'll be back in a week or more. Got that?" She nodded again, I already know she's sad because I'm able to cook something without it burning, which is why she keeps trying to cook to get better. I said goodbye again and walked off.

I already made my preparations now I have to go to the border and then I live my life studying the humans. I emptied my backpack and put in some water, food that wasn't burnt, a journal to write my experience, a pen and pencil so I can write, an army knife my dad said was in the war with humans and morphs and some stuff for entertainment, I also wore some clothes that didn't need I kinda ripped them and put dirt on them for my MASTER PLAN! I jumped onto a roof so I could get there faster, I don't know how long it took but I got there. "Now time to commence with the final preparation." I said and used my illusion ability to transform into a human.

'Now I'm fully prepared.' I thought and jumped across the border into the ruins which were mostly covered so certain humans can't pass while the others who can't climb just... Something. The moment I touched the ground the stench of the ruins hit me and I almost knocked out on the spot. "THIS PLACE STINKS!" I yelled out a poison type Pokemon would love this place.

Well, despite the horrible odor and the broken buildings and so on I continued on with my plan. "Next phase find that human!" I said and ran around aimlessly hoping I would find him soon.

* * *

POV: Flame

Age: 16 1/2

Species: Human

Location: The Ruins

"Hey guys! I'm back!" I yelled out holding the bagels in one hand, limping to my two half brothers who were just sitting around waiting for me to return.

"Flame!" Spark yelled and ran over to me. He's ten I've been teaching him how to work a bow and arrow he's gotten pretty good with it too, he's also got a slingshot hidden with him if he doesn't have those then just expect a bunch of rocks or sharp objects thrown in random directions. He's also pretty hyper even though he once got hit by a toxic fume that spouted out of nowhere when he was five, he's not poisoned but it sometime is hard for him to breathe in these conditions. I sometimes get worried that he'll stop trying to gasp for air each time he reaches his limit... Which is often. But, he can still move faster then lightning to me at least plus, his arrows and rocks are pretty electric for some reason.

He has dirty blonde hair, my hair is just this goldish color but I still call it blonde. He has bright yellow eyes a trait from his father, also another reason to call him Spark! He has a normal blue shirt a little dirty with blood from his coughing and some short jeans also dirty with blood not his though... He also doesn't wear shoes.

"Humph your back... Finally." Frost said standing up with a white long staff in his hand. Then there's Frost, he doesn't use a sword or bow but a stick. But that stick is pretty lethal when he's holding it I even broke it once, two minutes later he comes back with it brand new! Well he's not hyper or anything but he is pretty cold, he almost never smiles. He's always serious and hates it when I goof off. I'd stab him if he wasn't my brother or.. Half brother..

Unlike me and Spark Frost has blue hair a particular feature from his father who hated me his is also straight. He has icy blue eyes and a cold stare at that, why I call him Frost you now know. He also had a blue shirt but his has a collar or something and buttons on it he also wears long bluejeans surprisingly his clothes is never dirty. He wears shoes too I don't know or care about the brand.

I on the other hand have goldish hair like I said and my right eye is green and my left eye is red, the red eye comes from mom I know that. I wear a black shirt with a few holes on it and long black jeans, I wear long jeans since my legs have a bunch of scars on them from when I was little. I also have a necklace my dad wanted to give to me and my mother gave me her ring before she died. Well anyway I guess that's enough about appearance.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late those backstabbers don't really give up that easily, anyway I brought some bagels." I said and tossed a bagel from the bag at Spark who almost dropped it. "Doesn't matter your still late." Frost said walking over to us. Uh oh...

"Do you-" "HELP! SOMEONE ANYONE!" We all heard a voice cry out, well I'm off the hook. "Oh look a cry for help gotta go and... Help!" I said and ran in the direction of the scream even though my leg is messed up at the moment, anything's better then Frost's punishment!

"Ugh that little... Whatever." I heard Frost mumble well whatever it doesn't matter! Time to be the hero! Like always...

* * *

_**Well that's it for today, well who would've guessed Zack would try and study humans?**_

_**The backstabbers are also other humans but they turn on each other which is why they're backstabbers.**_

_**Well Flame to the rescue and all that oh and that necklace and ring is gonna be pretty important in this story well to me at least.**_

_**Well that's it and remember**__._

_**Burn Brightly, On the way to Dawn.**_

**_Later guys._**


End file.
